Kitsune  Vampire
by The Red Star
Summary: Years ago, Moka met a young Kitsune through their parents. Years later, they meet again at Yokai Academy. Watch as their adventures unfold in Kitsune   Vampire! Rated M for violence and possible lemons! Naruto/Harem
1. Reunion

**Hello loyal readers! I honestly don't have much to say about this particular story, I liked it, I wanted to get some feedback. I hope you enjoy it!**

**LET THE READING COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Tou-san, where are we going?" Moka Akashiya asked her father as they approached a ornate castle. It was adorned with multiple fox decorations, even having fox statues sitting at the entrance. Said man looked down at his daughter.

"I told you, Moka, we are visiting an old friend of your mother and I." Issa Shuzen replied. He and his family entered the massive estate, being greeted by fox familiars. Issa smiled slightly at the sight of his old friend coming down the stairs. He had spiky blonde hair that framed his rather handsome face and blue eyes that had a unique warmness in them. He wore a regal white coat with red flames licking the bottom. Beneath the coat he wore black pants with a navy blue long sleeved shirt that showed past the short sleeves of the coat. He quickly moved to intercept the visitors.

"Issa, you old bat, took you long enough!" the blonde haired man shouted as he embraced his old friend. Issa hesitantly hugged him back.

"It would've taken less time if you had been more specific in telling me where your castle was, Minato." Issa replied. Minato scoffed.

"I didn't think I needed to be specific. How many castles with fox statues are there in Japan?" he shot back. Issa nodded. Minato looked around his friend and saw his children. "and who are these lovely ladies?" he asked. Issa motioned for them to come forward.

"These are my children, Akua, Kahlua, Moka, and Kokoa. The woman next to them is my lover, Akasha."

"So you finally found someone who can put up with you." Minato teased. Issa smirked slightly.

"I could say the same to you." he replied, pointing to the staircase. Minato turned and saw his wife Kushina walking down with their son Naruto close behind. His wife was truly a vision to behold. Beautiful red hair that cascaded down to her calves, violet eyes that held genuine kindness in them, and a figure that men would drool over. She wore a regal red kimono with flower petals decorating it. The boy following behind her looked very much like his father, only sporting what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side. His spiky blonde hair was shorter than that of his father, his blue eyes containing simple innocence in them. He wore a blood red keikogi with a black belt tied around his waist. He sported two red fox ears atop his head and a single tail swishing back and forth behind him. They walked up to the guests, with Naruto eyeing the little girls curiously.

"Minato-kun, Naruto-chan has finished his training for the day. I was unaware that we would have guests." Kushina said as she leaned into her husband. Minato wrapped an arm around her, putting his other hand on Naruto's head.

"Issa, this is Kushina, my wife, and Naruto, my son." Kushina smiled and bowed politely to the man and his family, while Naruto grinned and waved. Kushina nudged Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, can you be a good host and show the girls around the castle?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"Come on!" Naruto said, leading the girls away from the adults. When they were out of sight, Minato smiled.

"It really is good to see you again, Issa."

"Indeed." Kushina looked to Akasha.

"Are you Issa-san's wife?" the woman smiled.

"Not yet." Akasha answered, making Issa look at her nervously. Minato laughed at his friend's predicament, while the girls giggled at Issa's nervous expression.

Hallway

Naruto led the girls through a hallway that was directly connected to the foyer, where their parents currently were. Naruto turned and led them into an elaborate dining hall, where he stopped.

"I just realized I don't know any of you guys' names." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Naruto Namikaze. What's your names?"

"I'm Akua." the eldest stated in a tone similar to Issa's own.

"Call me Kahlua, Naruto-kun!" the dark-skinned one stated happily.

"Kokoa." the shortest one said simply.

"I'm Moka. Nice to meet you." the silver-haired one said. As soon as she introduced herself, Naruto was right in front of her, surprising the tiny vampire. What was even more surprising was that Naruto began sniffing her. "W-What are you doing?" she asked. Naruto continued to sniff her.

"You smell good." was all the blonde said, confusing all of them. Kahlua ventured a sniff of her younger sister.

"I don't smell anything."

"Weird." Naruto said as he finished sniffing the red-eyed youth. Naruto grinned and turned around, his tail once more swishing in excitement. "This is the dining room. It's really big for some reason." he said enthusiastically. He continued to lead the young vampiresses around the castle, pointing out things that he thought important, leading them to rather impressive rooms. Eventually, they came to what looked like a dojo. "This is our dojo. It's where Kaa-chan and Tou-san teach me to use my powers. Kaa-chan and I just came from here, that's why I'm still wearing my keikogi." he explained to them. The girls noted that there were various cracks and holes in the wall. Naruto followed their gazes and, seeing the damage, laughed nervously, once again sheepishly rubbing his head. "I'm still working on my speed…"

"You mean you made all of those?" Moka asked. Naruto nodded, his ears twitching, which drew the attention of the red-eyed girl. She absently moved her right hand up and scratched behind the ear and drew a mewl of pleasure from the Kitsune. She continued absently scratching behind the blonde's ears, constantly drawing out purring noises from the young Kitsune. Akua nudged her sister slightly, breaking her from her trance. She retracted her hand from the boy's ears, drawing a mewl of disappointment from the young Kitsune.

"He can't show us around if you keep distracting him." she reminded. Moka blushed as she realized what she was just doing and nodded. Naruto, finally out of the pleasure induced stupor, continued on with the tour, his tail wagging a bit more happily.

Minato's Den

Minato, Kushina, Issa, and Akasha were seated around this room that functioned as Minato's office.

"Your son has quite a powerful aura for a Ichibi Kitsune." Akasha commented to Kushina.

"Yes. It seems to be a characteristic of my side of the family. We have always had a bit more power than other Kitsune do, isn't that right, Minato-kun?"

"Don't remind me." Minato grumbled, rubbing his side in remembrance, "I'm just glad you calmed down when Naruto was born…"

"What was that, Koishii?" Kushina asked with a sweet smile and a dark aura surrounding her. Minato gulped.

"Nothing, Kushina-chan!" Issa chuckled.

"Anyway, the same could be said for your daughter, Moka. She is a bit young to have awakened to her Shinso heritage." Minato said, suddenly looking serious. Issa nodded.

"Certain events have… advanced her powers."

"Alucard." Minato stated. Issa nodded.

"Yes. As you know, Akasha transferred her Shinso powers to Moka after she was born to keep her alive." Issa stated. Minato nodded.

"What do you want, Issa?"

"Only you are skilled enough to create a seal strong enough to seal away her power. If she ever fully awakens it, it would reveal her to Alucard, and I cannot let that happen." Issa said. He suddenly looked sad. "I don't want to do this, Minato, but I don't have a choice!" Akasha held her husband's hand. Minato stood up.

"Alright. I'll make you a seal, but don't use it unless you have to. I'm not as proficient in western seals as I am in eastern." he said as he began fumbling through various items in his study. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it onto his desk. Kushina handed him an ornate cross with a red gem in the center of it (Moka's Rosario). He took it from her with a smile and laid it down in the center of the ornate array of sealing symbols on the scroll. He motioned for Akasha to come over to him.

"What is it, Minato-san?" she questioned.

"It's your Shinso blood, right?" seeing her nod, he continued, "Then I need a sample of your blood so that the seal knows what to lock out." Akasha nodded and pricked her finger with a fang and let some of the blood drip down onto the Rosario. As soon as it landed, the sealing array began to glow and Minato began making hand signs at a rapid pace, chanting as he did. The array of seals began to move closer to the Rosario, being absorbed into the object. In time, the array completely disappeared into the Rosario. Minato lifted the Rosario off of the now blank paper and handed it to Akasha. "Just so you know, This might have some side effects. The suppressor seal I put into the Rosario wasn't meant to be sealed into another object. It's more of a direct apply type." he warned. Akasha nodded, tucking away the Rosario. At that moment, Naruto burst through the door with the girls following him.

"And this is Tou-san's den! He makes all of his awesome seals in here!" Naruto announced. The girls noticed their parents staring at them and moved over to them, while Naruto jumped up on his mother's lap. She patted his head and smiled. Minato smiled at the other occupants in the room.

"Issa, will you be staying for dinner?"

"We wouldn't want to impose…" Akasha started, only to be cut off by Kushina.

"It's no trouble. Besides, Naruto-chan so rarely gets to be around people his own age who aren't afraid of him." she said with a smile, patting Naruto's head. Naruto smiled at Moka, who blushed and looked away, something the adults noticed. Akasha and Kushina looked at one another and smiled. This was going to be interesting.

After an elaborate dinner, Issa was curious as to Naruto's combat strength, so he proposed that Naruto fight Moka, as Kokoa wasn't powerful enough, and he feared that Akua was _too_ powerful. They both agreed.

Naruto and Moka were currently in the dojo, with their families watching them carefully from the sidelines. Moka charged forward, attacking with an axe kick. Naruto jumped back to avoid the monstrous kick and catapulted himself towards the still descending Moka with blinding speed. He firmly planted a knee in her gut and threw her to the floor. He looked down at her sadly. Moka, thinking it was pity for her "weakness", charged to him with a roar. Naruto, taken a bit off guard at her sudden recovery, wrapped his tail around her leg, tripping her. He looked down at her once more.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" she shouted at the young Kitsune, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't like hurting pretty girls…" he muttered. Moka heard him, however, and she blushed a shade of red deeper than Kushina's hair. Off to the side, Akasha and Kushina giggled.

"It seems our children have crushes on one another." Akasha whispered to Kushina, who grinned.

"I know. It's so cute!" she replied, also whispering. Issa, meanwhile, was very impressed with Naruto's unbelievable speed.

"Minato, what have you been teaching the boy?" he asked, amazed, "No Ichibi Kitsune is ever this developed this early in their life."

"Ask Kushina-chan. She's been drilling Naruto in Taijutsu since he was able. He has the fighting capabilities of a Nibi Kitsune, at least in the physical sense. He'll catch up to me in a few years at the rate he's learning." Issa looked at his friend, amazed.

"That boy will be a terror when he comes of age." he stated as Naruto and Moka began a light-hearted spar, neither of them really attempting to hurt one another.

At the end of the day, Kushina instructed Naruto to show the girls to their rooms. Moka, coincidentally, got the room right next to Naruto's own. After another embarrassing sniffing situation, Moka bolted into her room with an enormous blush on her face. She looked back at the door as she sat on the bed. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to the young Kitsune, and he was the subject of her dreams for that night, and many nights to come.

Naruto, meanwhile, had changed into a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt that had an image of a nine-tailed fox on it. He crawled into his sizeable bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind drifting to the young vampiress that smelled so good.

10 Years Later

Moka Akashiya was speeding down the road on her bike when she suddenly crashed into a boy wearing the same school uniform as her. He had unkempt black hair and was fairly average looking. She slowly sat up, a tad dizzy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying…attention…" she trailed off, catching the scent of the boy's blood. She was about to bite in when another scent overpowered the scent of the blood. A scent she'd not smelled in a long time.

"My, my, Moka-chan, replaced me already, have you?" a deep voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a handsome blonde haired young man. He gave her a fox-like grin. She smiled and glomped the teen.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed happily. He hugged the pink-haired vampire happily and spun her around. "You've gotten so tall! You look so much like Minato-sama now!" she said. It was true. Naruto indeed looked similar to his father. His hair was a bit longer, though still not to his father's length, his whiskers were less deep, though still clearly visible, and he was now much taller than her, his chin being over her head. His eyes now contained the same warmth that Moka saw in his father's eyes, though there was still that hint of mischievousness in them. Naruto put her down and looked at the petite vampiress. She had filled out quite nicely over the years, he noted, and her hair had changed from that exotic silver to a vibrant pink, her eyes changed from the enchanting red slitted pupil to a vibrant green that just screamed innocent.

"You've changed too, Moka-chan. You look like Akasha-dono now. I gotta say, though, I miss the eyes. Made you look so dangerous, though I do like the innocent look." he said with a grin that made her blush. The two were directed back to the ground when the boy that Moka ran over stood up with a groan. Moka immediately rushed to his side and helped him up, Naruto grabbing Moka's bike.

"Are you alright?" she asked the young man. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." the boy stuttered, clearly unused to being around someone as beautiful as Moka. Naruto smirked. '_Oh, this is gonna be FUN…_' Naruto thought with an evil chuckle, which went unnoticed by Moka and the boy, who said his name was Tsukune Aono. The trio made their way to the entrance ceremony, which Naruto mostly tuned out, his thoughts being drawn back to the girl he had a crush on for all those years, and even now still harbored feelings for. After the entrance ceremony, the students went to their respective homerooms. Naruto sat in the middle of the room, mostly ignoring the students around him, only idly noticing that Tsukune was in class with him. Naruto noticed the poorly concealed feline features that his teacher possessed. Naruto perked up a bit when he heard a voice apologizing for being late. The girl entered the room to reveal Moka. Immediately, the guys in the class began fawning over the young vampiress. Moka smiled at seeing Tsukune, but when she saw Naruto she ran over to him and hugged him, which he returned.

"Naruto-kun! We're in the same class!" she shouted happily. Naruto smiled at the pink-haired girl. He immediately felt the glares of the boys in the class fall upon him, so he responded back with a slight burst of Youki, a small amount for him, but enough to significantly frighten most of the weaklings in the room, including Tsukune, who felt like someone had dropped a truck on top of him.

"Can you two lovebirds sit down so that I can continue?" the teacher asked politely. Moka blushed at what the teacher called them, but Naruto just grinned.

"Sure, sensei. Come on, Moka-chan, we can do this later." he said. Moka blushed again and took her seat. The teacher continued on with her lecture about the true purpose of the academy, which Naruto found to be a tad counter-intuitive. If the purpose of the academy is to teach harmonization between Ayakashi and humans, why would you kill any human that stumbled upon the academy? Why not just erase their memories like his father did to people who found their castle?

"Why can't we just eat all the humans?" a boy who looked like the stereotypical thug said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Because if we did that, they'd obviously notice and try to annihilate us. So unless you want your last meal to be human, you might want to control that pathetic bloodlust." Naruto idly commented. The teen looked back at the blonde and glared at him. Naruto didn't even feel the need to meet his eyes, instead looking at Moka. After the teacher finished her explanation, the students were dismissed, allowed to familiarize themselves with the campus. Moka, in her kindness, offered to show the obviously nervous Tsukune around the school. Naruto went along with the excited vampiress, still finding the obvious glares directed at him and Tsukune amusing. Tsukune, however, looked like the glares were slowly killing him, and if Naruto's nose was right, they would. Tsukune's scent was human. Naruto was surprised that Moka didn't notice, but he remembered what his father said about the Rosario having "side effects". Naruto felt Moka stop dragging him and Tsukune along and looked up. He saw that same moron who wanted to kill all of the humans. Naruto sighed, hearing the guy go on about how she should be with him. The teen, who told Moka his name was Saizo, saw Naruto and growled, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground, scaring Tsukune in the process.

"Hey." Naruto interrupted the teen, still completely relaxed. "Put me down."

"Or what?" Naruto said nothing, merely gripping Saizo's arm. A loud _snap_ was heard and he dropped Naruto to the floor, the blonde landing on his feet. He followed up with a kick to Saizo's stomach, sending the teen into the wall. Naruto looked back at Moka and a stunned Tsukune.

"On with the tour, right?" he said with a grin. Moka shook her head at her friend with a smile. Tsukune was still stunned at the small display of strength. Moka grabbed the two teens' hands and continued to drag them around the school.

"Naruto-san, how did you do that?" Tsukune questioned as they walked towards their dorm. Naruto looked at him.

"What, take down Saizo? Ayakashi like him are all size, no real power. He's a pushover for more powerful Ayakashi, like me or Moka-chan."

"W-What are you guys?" he questioned. Naruto and Moka stopped to look back at the boy. Naruto smirked.

"Ah, but that would be telling, Tsukune-san. Besides, it's against school policy to reveal your true form." Naruto reminded. Tsukune nodded, as did Moka. They came to a stop in front of a dreary old building that looked more like a haunted house than a dorm room.

"They expect us to live here?" Tsukune shouted in shock. Naruto grinned.

"I think it looks cool."

"Yeah, Tsukune-kun! Besides, this place is an Ayakashi's dream!" Moka stated happily. Tsukune looked down in dismay.

The Next Day

Tsukune was not having a good day. First he writes a letter of withdrawal to the headmaster, but can't bring himself to deliver it, and now he's pinned to a wall by Saizo, being threatened to stay away from Moka. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. He heard a loud _crack _and opened his eyes to see Saizo on the ground, with Naruto in front of him.

"Hands off the boy, ogre." Naruto said seriously. Saizo's eyes widened at what Naruto called him. Seeing his questioning gaze, Naruto tapped his nose. "I'm not going to give you another chance. I see you around him or Moka again, there won't be enough of you to fit into a matchbox." he finished darkly, then turned back to Tsukune with a smile on his face. He helped the boy up. "You alright?"

"Why are you helping me?" he asked the grinning blonde. Naruto tapped his nose again, making Tsukune's eyes widen. He was about to panic, but Naruto put his hand over his mouth, keeping him quiet.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Y-You're not going to tell on me?"

"I don't see a reason why I should. If I did, they'd just kill you. That's a bit counter intuitive to the true purpose of the school, and I'd rather not help on that. Besides, you're my friend, Tsukune, and I always protect my friends." Tsukune smiled at the grinning teen.

"Thank you."

The day went by rather quickly, with Tsukune trying to adjust to his new predicament. Naruto and Moka were a lot of help, though. Tsukune and Moka went for a walk around the academy while Naruto went off to do something, Tsukune wasn't really sure what. Unfortunately, though, the walk wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted as he was thrown into a tombstone, causing his head to start bleeding.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka was lifted off the ground by a transformed Saizo. His tongue slithered up close to her face, making her shut her eyes, but before it made contact, Saizo was sent flying into a tree. Moka felt herself being held up. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto holding her bridal style, looking down at her with soft eyes.

"Are you alright, Moka-chan?" he asked, voice full of concern. She nodded and moved in closer to the blonde. He smiled and let her down after a moment. Saizo stood up with a roar, glaring at the blonde, who merely smirked. "Ordinarily, I'd just kill you myself, but I think, after being nearly violated, that Moka-chan deserves the opportunity." Naruto said, his hand grasping the Rosario around Moka's neck. He smirked. "Goodbye, Saizo." he pulled the Rosario off of the collar around Moka's neck. An enormous demonic aura enveloped Moka, her body rapidly changing. Her hair paled to an exotic silver, her eyes turning red and becoming slitted, her fangs growing in length. In the end, Tsukune, Saizo, and Naruto were staring at a fully powered vampire. The now released Moka leaned into Naruto's muscled frame and sighed. Naruto raised a brow at the vampiress' behavior as she traced a finger along his neck.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun, it's been awhile." Moka said, her voice deeper, more seductive than before.

"Indeed it has, Moka-chan. It seems to me that ogre over there wants something with you." he said to the vampire, who gazed at the ogre dispassionately, then sighed. She reluctantly removed herself from Naruto's form and slowly walked towards the fuming ogre.

"You said you wanted me, yes? Then come and take me, if you think you can." Saizo charged at Moka with a roar. She smirked, not even attempting to move. His hand made contact with her, but she didn't move an inch. She gripped his hand and jumped up, delivering a powerful kick to the ogre's face, sending him flying across the field, breaking several trees along the way. He landed with a groan, still alive, but not exactly conscious.

"Know your place." she said, staring looking disgustedly at his prone form. She moved back over towards Naruto, who was helping up Tsukune. Moka sniffed Tsukune for a moment, smelling his blood, and suddenly looked surprised. "You're human."

"I…Uh…"

"Yeah, he is, Moka-chan, but he's still our friend." Naruto said to the sultry vampire. Moka nodded with a slight smile on her face, then moved back over to the blonde, who once again raised a brow at her actions. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong… I'm just so hungry, and you smell so _good_…" she said to the blonde, who actually chuckled. He slackened his tie and unbuttoned the very top, spreading it out. He craned his neck.

"Then go right ahead. What are friends for?" he said with a grin. Moka leaned in and bit into his neck, moaning at the taste of his blood. Tsukune looked away from the spectacle, preferring not to see one of his friends feasting on his other friend. Naruto, meanwhile, had one hand around her waist, holding her closer to his body. His other hand was on her head, encouraging her to feed. In time, she withdrew her fangs and began licking at the marks, lapping up any blood left over, only to have the holes immediately seal up. She pulled away from his neck, but Naruto kept their bodies pressed together. He noticed the satiated look on her face.

"Enjoy your meal?" he asked. She smiled sultrily.

"Yes, and I hope to enjoy it again, Naruto-kun." she said, tracing her finger along his neckline.

"Any time, Moka-chan, any time." he said, still holding her close. He inhaled her scent. "You still smell so good, Moka-chan…" he said lowly, moving their faces closer.

"Mmm… really?" she said, their faces moving even closer.

"Yeah…" instead of responding, Moka leaned forward even more, engaging the blonde in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he looped his other arm around her waist.

Tsukune was currently in a state of shock. First he's taking a walk with the most beautiful girl in school, next thing he knows, he's thrown headfirst into a tombstone! Then his male friend showed up and released said girl's power, who then effortlessly kicked the bully's ass and, after sucking Naruto's blood, began to make out with him! What ever happened to average?

"Mmm…" Moka moaned as they pulled away for air, faces red. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned.

"Me too, Moka-chan." he replied, "You know, my Kaa-chan explained to me why you smell so good."

"Really? And why is that?"

"She said it's how a Kitsune finds their mate." Moka looked genuinely surprised.

"Really? So I'm your mate now?" she asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Not exactly. You _can_ be, but it's your choice, Moka-chan." the vampire adopted a mock thoughtful expression on her face, then nipped Naruto's neck.

"I don't see why not. Besides, your blood is absolutely delicious." she commented, licking her fangs, which Naruto found somehow arousing.

"One thing though, Moka-chan. In order for you to become my mate completely, we have to… _consummate_, understand?" Naruto explained. Moka chuckled lightly.

"Well, you'll need to _earn _that, Naruto-kun." Moka said, tapping his nose before putting the Rosario back on. She instantly reverted back to her old appearance and fainted in Naruto's arms.

"Day one in school and I've got a vampire girlfriend and a human best friend… this is going to be a very interesting year." Naruto noted as Moka snuggled into his chest. He looked at Tsukune and saw that he, too, had fainted. Cradling Moka in his arm, he slung Tsukune in his other and walked back to the dorm.

The Next Day

Tsukune was walking slowly to the school, holding the withdrawal note he had written. Thinking of his friends, he began to try and rip it up. It instantly caught fire, forcing Tsukune to drop it with a yelp.

"You're welcome." Naruto commented as he walked towards his friend, his right index finger smoking.

"Uh… thanks…"

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" Moka said as she ran up to the human. She blushed when she saw Naruto. "Good morning, N-Naruto-kun…"

"Why the stutter, Moka-chan?" Naruto said, grinning at his new girlfriend.

"I'm just not used to us being a couple, Naruto-kun…"

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" her head immediately shot up.

"No, I do! I'm just not used to thinking of you as my boyfriend, that's all!" she quickly responded. Naruto chuckled and embraced his girlfriend. Tsukune looked away from the spectacle.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late." Tsukune reminded. Naruto let go of Moka and the three headed to the academy together.

* * *

**And done! Like I said, I want some feedback on this. The pairing for this will OBVIOUSLY not be Tsukune/Moka. He will get a girl, though. Moka won't be the only girl for Naruto, just so you know. Try and guess who else! Review!**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


	2. Bad Blood

**Hello my loyal readers! Well, I know this took forever, but I think it's one of my better releases. I'm currently back to collaborating with Inuyasha838688 for the newest chapter of Heart of a Devil. I'm halfway through the newest Maelstrom of the Gods, after which, if it goes as planned, it will go on a brief hiatus. During said hiatus, I'll be working on Kitsune Vampire and one of the three oneshots I've begun. Watch for those, since they could take anywhere from a day to a few months to finish. **

**Anyway, with an insanely long wait, I give you Bad Blood, the second chapter of Kitsune Vampire!**

**LET THE READING COMMENCE!**

* * *

Naruto was snoring lightly as he slumbered until a large shake sent him crashing to the ground with a grumble. He picked himself up, lazily dusting himself off, to see Moka pouting at him, Tsukune behind her. Naruto looked back up at his former resting spot between two tree branches before looking back at his friends.

"Is there a reason you just knocked me out of my tree, Moka-chan?" he asked sleepily.

"Why weren't you in class today?" she asked, upset. She had been looking forward to spending the day with her boyfriend.

"I didn't feel like it. Why, did you have something special planned?" he asked, finally fully awake.

"Well…" Moka trailed off. Naruto grinned and picked her up bridal style, smiling triumphantly at Tsukune.

"Tsukune my good friend, if you'll excuse me, I need to make up playing hooky to my girlfriend!" he said before vanishing in a vortex of orange flames. Tsukune shook his head, finally getting used to the blonde's antics. He was about to head back to his dorm when he felt a faint cry.

"Help… please help me…" he turned to see a girl with blue hair done up in a loose ponytail wearing one of their school uniforms on her knees with a slight reddish tint to her face. She was attractive, Tsukune noted, but what grabbed his attention most, other than her cry for help, was the size of her breasts. Shaking his head to rid himself of any impure thoughts, he moved over to help the girl. He helped her up.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. The girl heaved, her breathing ragged, nodded.

"Y-Yes. I've always had these chest problems." she said, pressing her assets into him. Tsukune looked up, his face red from the contact. '_Naruto, this had better not be another one of your pranks!_' he thought. Naruto had recently begun messing with Tsukune using his kitsune jutsu. Now, since Tsukune was aware of it, one might think it wouldn't work, but Naruto was quite clever. Naruto had never done this sort of thing, though, giving the situation credibility.

"Tsukune…" the girl said weakly, breaking him from his thoughts and looking down at the girl. "My name is Kurumu Kurono… let's be friends, alright?" she said, locking eyes with the boy. Tsukune, suddenly feeling pulled by her eyes, embraced the blue-haired girl, who giggled at the action.

Not that far away, Naruto was watching the situation, a serious look on his face, while Moka fed on him. '_Something's not right there. Tsukune is too shy to suddenly embrace a girl he barely knows… I'll have to check this out later. For now…_' he thought before looking back down at the petite vampire, who only recently finished her meal and was fixing the blonde's shirt. He leaned down and kissed her, with Moka immediately returning his affections. She tightly gripped the front of his shirt as he pulled her closer to his form, deepening the kiss as he did so. After a few more moments, they separated, Naruto grinning, Moka panting, her face flushed.

"Is that a part of your feeding? So far, every single time you've drank my blood, we've ended up making out." Naruto pointed out. Moka blushed and looked down.

"Umm… it's your blood, actually. It tastes so good that I sort of lose myself in the sensations…" she explained hesitantly. Naruto looked at her in surprise before grinning once more.

"So you get momentarily drunk off my blood?"

"I guess you could say that…" she mumbled. Naruto chuckled, kissing the petite vampire's forehead before scooping her up into his arms bridal style.

"Let's get you back to the dorms, ne?" he said. Moka snuggled into his form, allowing him to carry her. Naruto grinned once more before the couple vanished in a swirl of flame.

The Next Day

Naruto yawned as he approached the school, eliciting a giggle from his girlfriend.

"Tired?" she teased. Naruto glared lightly at her.

"No, anemic." he responded, earning an embarrassed blush from Moka.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. Naruto smirked before he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Did I say I minded?" he responded with a smirk. Moka blushed before snuggling up closer to him. Their moment was interrupted, however, by the sight of Tsukune following the odd blue-haired girl from the night before.

"Why is Tsukune-kun with her?" Moka asked curiously.

"I don't know. I saw them last night, but something doesn't feel right…" Naruto responded, sensing a spell around Tsukune. '_Seems to be coming from her… what is she? I need to get closer to find out._'

"Well, whatever it is, I hope he's alright. He's the first real friend we've made here." Moka stated. Naruto nodded. As they made their way into the school, Naruto felt an odd feeling come over him. Recognizing it as an illusion, he quickly dispelled the weak spell. He idly noticed that as soon as he broke the illusion, the blue-haired girl began to stare at him, seemingly in shock. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'_Illusions, allure… she's a Succubus…_' he thought, silently glaring at the girl. His glare seemed to unnerve the succubus, as she quickly looked away and sped inside the school.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka said, seeing his intimidating gaze directed at what was now an empty space. His gaze softened as he looked down at the petite girl. "Are you okay?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Moka-chan. Why don't you go ahead to class without me? I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?" he said. Moka frowned slightly, but acquiesced. Kissing her chastely, he sped into the building, leaving the young vampire's sight. Moka soon made her own way into the school, though Naruto was nowhere in sight. Moka made her way to her homeroom, hoping that he was there.

Elsewhere

Kurumu was walking down the halls, her new "pet" in tow. Her mind was not on him, though. She kept thinking back to the whisker marked blonde that was able to break her allure spell. She may not be a fully matured succubus, but no one in the school, aside from the teachers, of course, would be able to break it, and he was dressed as a student. She was determined to find more out about the enigmatic blonde. Speaking of which, she only now noticed him standing at the end of the hall, anger thinly veiled on his face.

"Succubus." Naruto stated, disgust evident in his voice. Naruto, like most Kitsune, did not hold succubi in high opinion. They viewed their rather casual treatment of romance as horrendous, as Kitsune were always devoted to their mates, and with their senses, that was almost always their first love. Though Naruto currently had a reason other than their race's mutual disdain to dislike the young succubus. "I believe you've enthralled my friend behind you."

Kurumu smirked coyly. "And your point is?" she asked mockingly. Naruto was instantly in front of her, his frown deepening into a scowl.

"My point is that you need to break your enchantment before I break you." he threatened.

"That's a lot of malice." she noted, feeling his disdain for her. She only then caught his scent, causing her to jump away from him as if he were on fire. "Kitsune!" she stated in alarm.

"Got it in one." he said mockingly. "Release him now."

"Why should I listen to you, kitsune?" she responded hostilely.

"Other than the fact that I could turn you into a smear on the wall?" he responded, his eyes turning red. Kurumu gulped, but bravely stood her ground. Naruto shook his head. "Fine. If you won't, I will." he said before turning to face his friend. He jabbed Tsukune in the forehead with his index and middle fingers with a fair amount of force, making the human stumble back. He shook his head before looking up to see his friend staring at him.

"Naruto-san?" Tsukune said in surprise. Naruto pointed behind them.

"You'll be late." he said. Tsukune nodded before running off to his class. Naruto turned back to face the succubus, who appeared to be upset at his freeing Tsukune. "I'm only saying this once. Stay away from Tsukune. I catch your scent near him, I will destroy you. Got it?" Kurumu glared at him in response. Naruto said nothing, merely walking away from her.

"I mean it, succubus. Our race's grudge aside, if you enthrall my friend again, I will destroy you." he said, turning slightly, showing her his now demonic-looking features. His pupils were slit, his whisker marks were thick and dark, and his fangs were fully elongated. He turned back around and followed after his friend, leaving a pissed and slightly scared succubus behind.

After class

Naruto leaned back in his chair after the final bell rang. He kept thinking back to his run in with the succubus. He probably should have tried to be a bit more civil, but he just couldn't shake the desire to just destroy her. According to his father, Succubi and Kitsune had never gotten along. There were full on wars between the two on more than one occasion. With his father now the strongest of the Kitsune, however, those wars had ended, due largely to his father threatening to annihilate the clan heads if they continued the war.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he felt a pressure on his lap. He looked down slightly to see Moka seated atop him, looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto smiled at the honest worry for him plainly written on her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Moka-chan. Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"Remember that blue-haired girl we saw earlier?"

"The one Tsukune was following?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "What about her?"

"She's a succubus. She enthralled Tsukune." he replied, making Moka's eyes widen in worry. "I broke him out of it, but I know this won't be the last we see of that damn succubus…" he growled, earning him a surprised look from his petite girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright? Why are you so hateful towards her?" she asked. Naruto was never one to hate people without good reason.

"You don't know about our race's history." Naruto stated. "Kitsune and Succubi have never gotten along. Our races are openly antagonistic towards one another."

"Why?"

"It's a philosophical matter. They manipulate people's feelings to help themselves breed."

"Don't kitsune do that too, though?" Moka asked.

"Yes and no. We do it, yes, but for harmless pranks and out of necessity. We don't do anything that would cause lasting damage like they do. They play with love like it's worthless." Naruto explained. Moka nodded in understanding.

"Naruto-kun, you hate her just because she's a succubus?" Moka asked. Naruto sighed. He figured she'd ask this.

"No. I don't hate her because she's a succubus. I hate her because she went after my friend." he confirmed. "I'm not one of those guys, Moka-chan. I just don't like it when people go after my friends. If someone ever went after you, I'm pretty sure I'd go berserk." Moka smiled, placing her head on his chest. Naruto gently patted her head as several of the guys in the room looked at him jealously. He tuned them out, as he always did. Dating a girl as beautiful as Moka had side effects. One was getting jealous looks from the majority of the male populace. Naruto decided to simply enjoy his time with his girlfriend and hopefully soon to be mate before something happened to ruin it.

"Hey, Naruto-san! Moka-san!" Tsukune said, drawing their attention. Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Tsukune." Naruto responded, maintaining his hold on Moka, who turned around to see Tsukune. "How's your head?"

"Um, good?" Tsukune answered, slightly confused at his question. Naruto nodded. Moka got off her boyfriend's lap and took his hand, pulling him out of the chair.

"Come on. Class is over." she reminded, pulling him out of the classroom. Tsukune followed after the couple. As they made their way down the hall, they came upon the blue-haired succubus once again, to Naruto's obvious dismay.

"Oh, great. _Her_ again…" he groaned. She turned her head and saw the trio. Naruto understood the glare she sent him, but he couldn't help but be confused when she sent an even more hateful glare at Moka, who seemed just as surprised as he was.

"_You_ two…" she growled out. Her demeanor changed completely when she saw Tsukune behind them. "Tsukune-kun!"

"H-Hi, Kurumu-san…" Tsukune greeted. The succubus sped past Naruto and Moka and latched onto Tsukune's arm. Tsukune blushed at the intimate contact. The obvious tension between his friends and Kurumu went unnoticed by the brunette, who was clearly distracted by the blue haired succubus. Entranced by Kurumu, Tsukune didn't notice her pulling him away from Naruto and Moka. Moka was about to follow after them, but Naruto's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned back to face her boyfriend.

"We have to stop her, Naruto-kun!" she stated. Naruto nodded.

"I know, Moka-chan, and we will. We can't start a fight in the school. You know that." he reminded. Moka looked back at the fading form of Tsukune worriedly. She suddenly felt her head hit Naruto's muscled chest, his arms encircling her. "Don't worry. We'll get him back." he glared at the almost gone form of Kurumu. "One way or another…"

Outside the School

Tsukune blinked in confusion as he found himself alone with Kurumu outside. The last thing he remembered was walking down the halls with Naruto and Moka. How'd he end up here? "Uh, Kurumu-san…" he shakily began, earning him the blue haired girl's attentions, "What happened to Naruto-san and Moka-san?" she smiled coyly.

"Well, I wanted to be alone with you, Tsukune-kun…" she moved closer to the flustered boy.

"W-Why's that?" Kurumu grinned. He was slowly falling under her spell again. She knew getting him away from the Kitsune would enable her to enthrall him again. Getting him was killing two birds with one stone. She was hurting the girl who had derailed her plans and practically spitting in the kitsune's face. She was one step closer to finding her destined one. She looked up at the black haired boy and hit him with Allure, just to be sure. Seeing it take him over, she smirked. Now, all she had to do was kiss him and he'd be hers forever. She moved up, about to kiss him, when she caught a scent. Her eyes widened. The Kitsune! She turned around and saw him and that girl who had robbed her of her harem. She growled. They just wouldn't get out of her way, would they?

"I warned you, succubus. I told you to leave him alone." Kurumu glared daggers at the blonde kitsune. Why wouldn't he just get out of her way!

"Stay out of my business, Kitsune! The Succubi are fading out! I need to find my mate as soon as I can to preserve my race!" she shouted. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So that's why you've tried to enslave the entire school?" he sighed, "And here I thought it was something important."

"The only reason we're fading is because of you Kitsune! Your wars have nearly wiped us out!"

"Don't spin it like that!" Naruto roared, making Kurumu and Moka jump. "You talk like you're nothing but a victim in this when it was you Succubi that started most of the wars! The only one we started was the last one, and even then it was still your race's fault for killing that child!" Kurumu grit her teeth. Her hands were balled into fists, shaking with rage.

"Shut up!" she screamed, showing her succubus features for the first time. Her black bat-like wings sprouted from her back, her tail showing. She hissed menacingly at the blonde kitsune as her claws lengthened. Moka turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, take off my Rosario!" she stated. Naruto shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the succubus.

"No." he stated, his voice becoming dark, "No. This is my fight, Moka-chan. Succubi and kitsune are eternal enemies. It's only fitting that I fight one in the school." his lip curled into a snarl as his canines lengthened. His kind blue eyes were now a ferocious red, his pupils narrowed into slits. His whiskers were dark and deep.

Moka practically shuddered as she felt Naruto's youki flare. Even in spite of the power this offered him, she knew this wasn't his full transformation. She had seen him in his true form as a child, and this was not even close to it. She shook her head, freeing herself from the awe that came from Naruto's power. She ran over to Tsukune and pulled him away from the succubus, her attention too focused on Naruto to notice. She led him away from the two youkai about to do battle. As they got further away, she saw Tsukune become more aware. When they were behind Naruto, Tsukune finally snapped out of it. When he caught sight of his blonde friend, he yelled.

"M-Moka-san, what's going on!" he asked, fright filling his voice.

"That girl is a succubus, Tsukune! She was trying to make you her slave." Moka hastily explained. "Naruto-kun found out and it made him angry."

"So they're going to fight now?" he asked, gulping slightly. His gaze turned back to Naruto. He couldn't see Naruto's front, but the energy coalescing around the blonde was palpable. "W-What is he, Moka-san?"

"Naruto-kun is… complicated." she smiled apologetically. Tsukune turned back to the soon to be battle.

Naruto glared furiously at the blue haired succubus, who returned it with a vengeance. "I was hoping to not have to get my hands dirty in this, but you've left me little choice. I'll scatter your ashes later. I promise you that." he cracked his fingers menacingly. Kurumu snarled at the blonde and took flight, charging towards the kitsune. Naruto effortlessly dodged her reckless charge. "Sloppy. Very sloppy."

"I said shut up!" she roared, flying towards him yet again. Naruto suddenly became enshrouded in flame, making her stop in her tracks. She quickly began to maneuver herself in the air, dodging the flames he had summoned. "Typical kitsune trick!"

"Typical succubus combat style." he fired back. He hadn't moved from his spot, manipulating the flames with his mind. Kurumu danced in the air, deftly avoiding the crackling flame.

"I could do this all day!" she boasted. Even _she_ knew she was lying. Kitsune flames were far hotter than the flames of any other ayakashi, save for phoenix flames. Her repeated narrow dodges were beginning to take their toll. Being so close to them was singing her wings. She had to find a way to get past that aura of flame. Her illusion powers were of no use to her here. All she had were her claws. '_I can't die here. I have a duty to my race._'

"You know, I thought this would be harder!" Naruto exclaimed. '_And here I had hoped that I would be able to stave off the animosity between our races… Wishful thinking after all, I guess…_' he stopped the flames swarming the succubus, much to her obvious confusion. "I really doubt that you'd smell good cooked, so let's settle this claw to claw." he offered, the fiery aura around him fading. Kurumu floated to the ground, glaring at the kitsune.

"I hate your kind." she stated. "They always get in our way."

"Oh, please." Naruto scoffed. "I'm sick of your always phrasing it like you're nothing but a victim. You use your looks to get what you want and toss people aside when they lose their usefulness. You do that for a _living_! You make victims out of everyone you seduce. Every time you use your powers, you make victims, so stop talking like you're innocent!" Kurumu charged the blonde, enraged. She viciously slashed at Naruto with her claws, intent on cutting his throat. Naruto leaned back, narrowly dodging the surprisingly fast slash. He firmly planted his foot into her gut, pitching her up. He spun around and kicked her to the side. She collided with a tree, her wings getting the brunt of the force. She fell to the ground, wincing as her wings twitched. Naruto calmly walked over to her, crouching down in front of her. He let out a whistle as he looked at her wings. "That doesn't look good. They might be broken… I could put you out of your misery if you want…" he offered. Kurumu glared heatedly at the blonde kitsune.

"Naruto-san, don't!" Tsukune called, rushing over to them. "Don't kill her."

"Why not?" Naruto asked calmly. "Tsukune, she tried to enslave you and the entire male populace of the school."

"I know. Kurumu-san can be violent and scary, but people could say the same about you and Moka-san." Tsukune said, smiling slightly. "No one needs to die." Naruto looked back at the downed succubus, who was looking up at Tsukune amazedly.

"Alright, Tsukune. She's your responsibility, though. If I had my way, she'd be dead. You want her to live, you take care of her. I'm not going to do anything." Naruto stood back up, his features returning to their more human form. "Thank Tsukune, succubus. It's because of him that you're still alive." Naruto walked away from them, passing Moka, who stared at him, shocked at his uncaring attitude. That wasn't her Naruto.

Later that day…

Naruto sighed blissfully as he napped in his favorite tree. After the fight with Kurumu, Naruto just wanted to rest. Unfortunately for him, it was not to be. He felt the tree begin to shake, once again knocking him out of it. He groaned and opened his eyes to see the concerned face of Moka.

"Hey." he greeted casually, sitting up.

"What's happening to you?" she asked. Naruto adopted a confused look, tilting his head to the side. "You've been acting different ever since you saw Kurumu. You're changing from the boy I met when I was little."

"We're shaped by the things that happen around us, Moka-chan. You of all people should know that." he stated.

'_He's being an idiot._' Moka blinked. What was that? '_Get him to remove the Rosario. I have a few things to tell our baka of a boyfriend._' Moka decided to listen to the strange voice for now.

"Naruto-kun. Remove my Rosario." Naruto reached up and effortlessly removed the seal, releasing her true form. The Inner Moka kneeled down and grabbed Naruto's tie. She used it to haul him to his feet, pinning him against the tree. "What is going on with you? You're being an idiot. You swore to me four years ago that you'd never become like your kin. When exactly did you break that promise?" she forcefully demanded.

"Moka-chan…" Naruto began, only to be shoved back into the tree.

"No. The only thing I want to hear from you is an explanation. If you can't give me that…" Naruto sighed. She was disappointed in him.

"I let my instincts get the better of me. I can't offer you a good explanation, but I can't expect you to understand how deep our race's mutual disdain for one another goes. It's ingrained in us, Moka-chan. I will never like a succubus." he explained, "I'm not perfect, Moka-chan. You've known that for a long time. Whatever qualities I lack, you have." he reached up, gently caressing her face. "I'll always have issues controlling my instincts. Do you think you can help me with that?" Moka offered him a small smile.

"If anyone can keep you in line, it's me, Naruto-kun." he smiled at the vampiress.

"That's what Kaa-chan said…" he mumbled. Moka released his tie, moving closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder, embracing the blonde.

"You scared the other Moka."

"I'll apologize to her later. I'm sorry for scaring _you_, Moka-chan." the vampiress blushed.

"W-Who said I was scared? Baka…" she said. Naruto smiled, hugging her.

"I may be a baka, but I'm your baka."

"Lucky me… I get an idiot for a boyfriend…" she mumbled into his neck. Naruto laughed.

"Kind of unfair, right?" he said. "You get an idiot, I get the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're lucky your blood tastes so good…" she said, her face pink from her blush. She slackened his tie and began to unbutton the top of his shirt.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." she bit into his neck, freeing the ambrosia within his veins. She shuddered. Maybe it was because her own youki was freed, but the flavor of Naruto's blood was always better when she wasn't sealed. For the sealed Moka, the feeling could still overwhelm her, intoxicate her even, but when she was unsealed, it was practically orgasmic. '_I need to start sucking his blood every time I'm released._' she noted. She felt him place his hand on her lower back, pressing her up against him more. He entangled his hand in her hair, pressing her head forward, encouraging her to drink.

Naruto smiled faintly as his girlfriend made a meal of him. He hadn't realized how much being around that succubus had affected him. Looking back, he had felt justified at the time, but now he felt like an ass. '_At least I still have Moka-chan. Even after three years, she still cares so much about me…_' his smile widened as he thought back to their various meetings when they were younger. Because Naruto's family lived in the Kitsune realm, he and Moka could only see each other when Issa or Akasha were with her, since Moka wasn't strong enough to penetrate the veil by herself. That had been fairly often, with them showing up every few months and staying for at least a week. Typically, it was just Akasha and Moka, though her sisters and her father would occasionally accompany them. Akasha and Naruto's mother, Kushina, had become fast friends, like their children. Naruto had only recently realized that back then, the two mothers had often tried to get their children together. '_Kaa-chan is not going to be fun to be around when she finds out that Moka and I are together…_' Kushina loved Moka like her own daughter, and she had stated from the get go that they would end up together. Her gleeful reaction would certainly cause him no end of annoyance. Naruto looked down at the still feeding vampiress. If he were honest with himself, he preferred Moka unsealed. He was well aware that the "Outer Moka" was not the real Moka, but the result of a glitched seal. The sealed Moka shared the Inner's feelings, and Naruto definitely still felt himself attracted to the Outer Moka, but the Inner Moka was the one who held his heart. He had known Inner Moka for nearly half of his life now. He had only met Outer Moka a week ago. Inner Moka had a sultry, seductive side that Naruto found enticing, while Outer Moka was cute and innocent, a quality Naruto found endearing. He loved them both, but Naruto knew who his mate would be.

He felt her finally pull away from his neck. He smiled down at the vampiress, who suddenly pulled his head down, crashing their lips together. Naruto immediately lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Moka regretfully pulled away from the kiss, her face flushed. "Take us to your room. Now!" she ordered. Naruto nodded before they vanished in a vortex of fire.

With Tsukune

Tsukune sat patiently by the bed currently occupying the succubus known as Kurumu Kurono. Moka had helped him get her to the infirmary, where the nurse had patched her up. She had lost consciousness halfway there, and had yet to wake up. Tsukune had opted to stay to help her, while Moka had left to find Naruto. Tsukune stared at the prone form of Kurumu. The only visible bandages were around her forehead and on her hands, but beneath her shirt, there were quite a few more, specifically around her back. Apparently, the crash had done rather serious damage to her wings. They would heal with time, but they were completely unusable until they were fully healed.

"So," the nurse began, seeing him staring concernedly at the succubus, "you her boyfriend?" she asked. Tsukune blinked before blushing.

"Eh? Oh, uh, n-no." he shook his head. "I was there when she was hurt."

"You didn't do this, did you?" she questioned. Again, he shook his head.

"No. I'm nowhere near strong enough." he assured. Kurumu let out a groan, alerting them that she was awake.

"Welcome back, hon." the nurse greeted. "You had quite the fall." Kurumu's eyes darted over to Tsukune. Seeing this, the nurse smiled. "This young man over here brought you here. Your wings were quite damaged, so I wouldn't advise moving around too much." Kurumu sat up, wincing from the pain in her back.

"W-Where's the kitsune?" she asked Tsukune. Tsukune shrugged sadly.

"I don't know. He disappeared. Moka-san went to find him after she helped me carry you in here." he said. "You really should lay back down. You were really banged up." the nurse quietly excused herself, not that either of them noticed.

"Why should I listen to you? Your friend is the one that did this to me!" she shouted. Tsukune sighed.

"I know Naruto. He only did this because you wouldn't listen to him when he told you to leave me alone. You didn't listen."

"Taking the kitsune's side. Typical." she spat angrily, laying back down.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu sighed, turning to face him.

"Our races have been mortal enemies for most of their existence. Most ayakashi assumed that it's just because of a philosophical dispute, but it's actually genetic. Our races are able to manipulate people through our ability to manipulate pheromones. Because of this, we give off a scent that provokes aggression to each other. We're incapable of liking each other. In thousands of years, there has never once been a kitsune and a succubus that have even been able to stand one another." she explained.

"So it's not that you won't try to be friends, it's that you can't?" he asked.

"The most we've been able to manage is a ceasefire, and even then, only when the kitsune have a Kyuubi leading them." Kurumu explained.

"Kyuubi?"

"Kitsune are born with one tail, and get more as they age and train. When they reach nine tails, they become nearly godlike in strength, surpassing most, if not all, ayakashi. The last Kyuubi wiped out half of the succubi in the Yokai realm." Kurumu grimaced. "He was the first Kyuubi to be overthrown by his own race. His name was stricken from all histories, even ours. The kitsune were leaderless for a while after, but they got an even stronger leader ten years later. Minato Namikaze. Every ayakashi in the world knows his name." she sunk further into the bed, sighing deeply. Tsukune blinked.

"Did you say Namikaze?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Minato Namikaze." she repeated, sitting up, staring confusedly at the dark haired boy.

"Naruto-san's last name is Namikaze." Tsukune said. Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Tsukune shook his head. "Oh no…" she shook her head worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I attacked the son of the Kyuubi!" she exclaimed. "This could provoke another war!" Tsukune stood up, grabbing her by her shoulders, attempting to calm down the now frantic succubus. "I might have condemned the rest of the succubus race!"

"Kurumu-san! Calm down!" Kurumu still looked extremely worried, but was looking attentively at him. "I've known Naruto-san for a week, and he doesn't seem the type to condemn an entire race based on the actions of one person. You don't need to worry. Naruto-san is a nice person, Kurumu-san. I can tell, just like I can tell you're a good person." he grinned at the blue haired succubus, who found herself blushing. Even after all she did, he insisted that she was a nice person.

"Whatever you say, Tsukune-kun…" she said, staring owlishly at him. He smiled and sat back down.

"If you need any help while you're healing, just call me, okay?" she nodded. "Get some rest, alright? I'll see you tomorrow." he gave her a wave as he headed out the door, leaving Kurumu to ponder his declaration that she was a good person.

'_And that kitsune's supposed to be a good person? How can any kitsune be a good person? Kaa-san always said not to trust them…_' she rubbed her eyes with her hand, staring at the ceiling. '_My plan's been ruined by that kitsune and his vampire girlfriend… I guess I'll have to find my destined one the __old fashioned way…_' her thoughts immediately drifted to Tsukune. '_He saved me… I need to find out what kind of ayakashi he is. Maybe we're compatible…_' she giggled. '_This may have turned out for the better…_'

* * *

**And DONE! Dear god, this took forever! So, after an insanely long wait, tell me, was it worth it? **

**Like I said above, I'll try to focus a bit more on this story, since it is surprisingly popular. Like usual, PM me for any questions. I may or may not answer questions asked in reviews, depending on my mood. No spoilers, though. Sorry. **

**Remember, though, I want full reviews. If you can't, or don't want to, I get it, but I'd like some constructive criticism. Remember, your advice makes the chapters better.**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


	3. Trust

**Hello, my loyal readers! This story has pretty much FLOWED out of me. I'm still working on Heart of a Devil and Son of Starkiller, but this one has a huge spark of inspiration for me, for some reason. Regardless, this isn't my favorite chapter, but it is a necessary one. I hope you enjoy Trust, the third chapter of Kitsune Vampire!**

**LET THE READING COMMENCE!**

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eyes groggily as he sat up. He looked down, seeing the blood covering his chest, and sighed. "Wake up, Moka-chan." he shook the silver-haired girl next to him slightly, earning him a moan. "Wake up. We've made quite a mess." She opened her enchanting crimson eyes and gazed upon her boyfriend. Seeing his blood covered form, she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." she said, pulling him back down on the bed. "Let me _clean it up_." she let out a sultry chuckle before running her tongue along his chiseled abs, lapping up the blood. Naruto sighed in pleasure.

"M-Moka-chan… We need to get out of bed." he said, trying to get back up, only to have her push him back down.

"No we don't, Naruto-kun. We have today off, remember?" Naruto blinked, then laid his head back down in remembrance. "Now, like you said, I made a mess…" she continued to lick his chest clean, occasionally dragging her fangs along his pectorals.

"Y-You're doing this on purpose…"

"Mm?" she smiled enticingly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto-kun." she slowly, oh so slowly dragged her tongue up his chest and kissed him. When they broke apart, she curled up against him. She looked down at their forms. Naruto was currently shirtless, still covered in blood, while she was still wearing her uniform, or rather, what was _left _of it. Her jacket was completely destroyed, shreds of it spread around the room. The top three buttons on her top were missing, exposing her bra. Singe marks covered the white top, exposing parts of her skin. Her collar was gone, laying on his bedside table. In their lascivious frenzy, they had torn through Naruto's room. She was quite surprised that, in spite of their immense lust for one another, they _hadn't _had sex. Though, she now understood what Naruto meant when he told her his kind would never be able to have human lovers. In their lust, he had nearly set her ablaze. Kitsune were creatures of many elements, but the most prevalent was fire. Naruto's natural elements were wind and fire, making his flames quite intense. Her vampire physiology was all that protected her. A human, or even a lesser ayakashi, would have been incinerated.

"Moka-chan…" Naruto said, making her look up at him. She felt herself being lifted up. Naruto placed her atop him, straddling his hip. He leaned down, nipping at her neck. Moka's breath hitched at the unfamiliar sensation. She wasn't used to being the one that was bitten. In spite of the odd sensations, she found herself craning her neck, granting him better access.

'_Mm… I could get used to this…_' she thought as she began to run her fingers through his golden hair. She hadn't expected that she'd enjoy being bitten this much… "Naruto-kun…" she moaned his name. She felt him bite down harder, his grip tightening on her form. She lazily looked down and saw the sheets, stained with Naruto's blood. She felt her hunger return immediately. "Naruto-kun…" she said, tapping him on the head. He pulled away from her neck, licking a bit of her blood off her neck. She leaned down, capturing his lips in a brief kiss. It was odd, tasting her own blood. It was unlike Naruto's blood, having a slightly bitter taste to it. Naruto seemed to like it, though.

"What is it?" he asked when they broke apart. She slid down slightly, coming down to eye level with him.

"I'm hungry." she said. Naruto adopted a surprised expression.

"After nearly draining me dry last night?"

"Your body makes it faster than I drink it." she defended.

"That still doesn't explain how you can be hungry after all you had last night. It's not like we did anything to work it off." Moka pouted.

"Please, Naruto-kun…" she begged, pressing herself against him. She immediately felt his body heat up. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. Just don't go crazy." she smiled before happily latching onto his throat. Naruto, in spite of his supposed annoyance, held a smile on his face. He loved how she was returning to how she had acted around him when they were kids. "Inner" Moka rarely pouted or smiled. _His_ Moka often did both. '_Maybe the seal did more than create the Outer Moka…_' he theorized. When he got the chance, he'd have to run a few tests. He didn't know as much as his father did about seals, but he was still well educated enough to detect faults in them. He laid back down, content to let his girlfriend have her meal.

Elsewhere

Tsukune yawned, stepping out of the shower. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do today. This was their one day off for the week. Given the dangerous environment, it was ill-advised for him to go anywhere by himself. '_Maybe I can hang out with Naruto-san and Moka-san_' he wondered as he got dressed, pulling on a plain white shirt. Grabbing a dark jacket, he left his dorm room in search of Naruto's. '_What was his room number?_' After roughly 5 minutes of searching, he found Naruto's dorm room. He knocked for a short while and was greeted by Inner Moka.

"Hello, Tsukune." she greeted, a surprised look on her face. Tsukune blushed at her attire. Her shirt had been ripped open, exposing her bra. On her neck were several hickeys, her collar nowhere to be seen. Moka did not seem to notice.

"Uh, M-Moka-san…" Tsukune pointed at her exposed bosom. She looked down and, upon seeing it, held it closed.

"You will forget you ever saw that." she stated darkly. Tsukune nodded, gulping. Never mind what she'd do to him, imagine if _Naruto _ever found out… The mere thought made him shiver. "Was there a reason you came here?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out today." he offered. Moka seemed to think it over for a moment before looking back into the dorm.

"One moment." she said before shutting the door in his face. He blinked, feeling slightly foolish.

Inside Naruto's Dorm

Moka sat down next to Naruto. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Tsukune. He wanted to know if we wanted to hang out today." she said. She leaned in closer to him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. She smiled lustfully at him, clearly trying to be sexy. Unfortunately for Naruto, she was succeeding. "Let's stay in today. I'll make it _worth your while_…" she whispered sultrily into his ear. Naruto bit his lip.

"C-Come on, Moka-chan… You don't want to spend some time outside? You never get to do that anymore…" he tried. Luckily for him, she seemed to listen.

"Well, I suppose you're right." she admitted. "You might want to take a shower, first." she said, running her finger down his chest, which was still caked in his own blood. He nodded.

"All right, I'll do that. You invite Tsukune in. After you get a new shirt." he specified. Moka nodded. She proceeded to unbutton what remained of the top and tossed it aside. She pulled on Naruto's school shirt, buttoned it up to just over her breasts, and flashed a flirty smile at Naruto. "I don't know why, but that is surprisingly hot…" he shook his head as Moka opened the door again and invited Tsukune in, steering him away from Naruto. No need to traumatize the boy…

As Tsukune walked in Naruto's dorm, he noticed shreds of clothing scattered around the dorm. "What happened here?" he asked. Moka looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" she said warningly. He blinked, then shook his head. "Good. Now, Naruto needs to take a shower. I need to change."

"Can we trust you to not touch anything in here?" Naruto asked. Tsukune nodded. Naruto smiled at the dark haired boy. "Good." he grabbed a pair of pants and looped an arm around Moka. "See you in a few!" he said before the two of them vanished in Naruto's typical swirl of fire. Both returned in a short while, Moka wearing a crimson sundress, Naruto still slightly damp. He hurriedly pulled on a black shirt and led Tsukune and Moka outside. "So, what to do?" Naruto said, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Tsukune-kun!" Naruto froze. He knew that voice…

"Oh, no…" he grumbled.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted, glomping the dark haired boy. Upon seeing Naruto, she glared at the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, sounding exasperated.

"I wanted to see if Tsukune-kun wanted to hang out today." she replied. Tsukune looked between Naruto and Kurumu. While he hadn't had that many opportunities to hang out with his friends, he wanted to help Kurumu. He looked at Naruto and Moka, smiling hopefully. Naruto looked to Moka for a moment. Moka looked at the blue haired succubus disdainfully before looking back at Naruto and nodding slightly. Naruto sighed.

"If you want, you can hang out with us." Kurumu happily wrapped her hands around Tsukune's arm, to the human's obvious embarrassment. Naruto found himself holding back a smirk at Tsukune's embarrassment. Obviously, Tsukune hadn't spent a great deal of time around women of extraordinary beauty, namely Moka and Kurumu. While Naruto was loathe to admit it, Kurumu was a credit to her race, possessing beauty uncommon amongst Succubi. Naruto knew a great deal about the race of Succubi, and, while many of them were indeed quite beautiful, it was their illusionary abilities that gave them their reputation of allure. Kurumu was one of the few that possessed natural beauty.

The group walked around, enjoying the privacy. Unsurprisingly, many students opted to stay away from the group, either shying away from Moka's aura or Naruto's glare. Together, they painted quite the fearsome picture. Kurumu spent very little time speaking to Moka or Naruto, still harboring feelings of disdain for them both. She instead spent her time speaking to Tsukune, asking him about himself and telling him about her. She was not shy in the least about her interest in him, a fact that Naruto found quite amusing. In spite of his dislike for the succubus, he could not find a proper reason to hate her. He knew it was because of their races, but he knew she wasn't nearly as bad as she had seemed at first. She was driven by her instincts, a drive Naruto knew well.

"Kurumu-san," he began, drawing the blue haired succubus's attention, "can I ask you something?"

"Uh, o-okay…" Kurumu stammered, surprised that he actually wanted to speak to her.

"Were you properly trained in your illusionary abilities beyond seduction?" he asked. "I don't mean to offend you, but fighting you yesterday was much, much easier than I thought it would be." Kurumu seemed only slightly offended at the comment that she was weak.

"Not really. I know how it's done, but I've never put any of it into practice." she admitted. "Why?"

"Just curious. Our cultures don't know very much about one another. I must say I'm surprised they don't teach it to you. I received advanced instruction on illusions and how to break them."

"Well, that's expected. Your dad's the Kyuubi…" she grumbled. Naruto froze, nearly making Tsukune and Kurumu bump into him. He turned to her, a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know?" he asked. Kurumu took an involuntary step back at the look in his eyes. It wasn't anger, nor fear. He had a look of warning in his eyes, a warning that scared her.

"T-Tsukune-kun told me your last name. I recognized it from the Kyuubi's last name." she hastily explained. She immediately saw him relax, letting out a deep sigh. "Why does it matter?" she ventured. She saw Moka look at Naruto, silently asking the same question.

"My family is closely guarded. There are certain races that we can't let know who my father is for the sake of stability. Becoming the Kyuubi isn't nearly as easy as people think, and we can't risk people trying to get at our leader through their family. That's the main reason I'm here, since I'm already perfectly prepared for my life in the future." he wrapped his arm around Moka's waist involuntarily. Moka smiled lightly at the contact. "Kurumu, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on yours and Tsukune's conversation, and I suppose that you aren't going to be leaving him alone anytime soon, are you?" the blue haired succubus smiled, laying her head on the flustered boy's shoulder. "Well, then I guess we can go for a truce, of sorts."

"A truce?"

"I don't like you, Kurumu. I know that you're not fond of me, either. But, I don't want to lose Tsukune as a friend, and since you're intent on being his friend, we'll have to work something out. The best I can think of is a truce. I don't provoke you, you don't provoke me." Kurumu frowned at the kitsune and looked back at Tsukune. She felt the pull to the dark haired boy more and more, serving only to further confirm her suspicions that she might have found the one. Was he worth dealing with her race's genetic enemy? She could already feel her anger boiling at just being near him. She looked at Tsukune once more. Seeing the blushing boy stare at her cemented her resolve.

"I guess that's the best either of us can do." she conceded. She looked up at Tsukune, who seemed confused more than anything. "So what should we do?"

The Next Day

Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair. After getting new uniforms, Naruto and Moka spent most of the day hanging out with Tsukune and Kurumu. He had quite a few problems with controlling his instincts to try to kill the succubus, and from her expressions throughout the day, he wasn't the only one. Tsukune and Moka managed to keep the peace, however. Moka was ambivalent towards the succubus, still harboring slight anger at her attempting to take away her first friend other than Naruto. She was enough for him to keep control.

Kurumu, on the other hand, seemed to control her instincts by focusing on Tsukune. Naruto was no stranger to signs of infatuation, and he could tell that the succubus was interested in Tsukune. She was definitely not aware of his true race, however, a thought that made him tense. Tsukune's life was difficult enough already, being the sole human in a school for ayakashi. He didn't need the succubus trying to kill him to keep to the school's rules.

"Naruto-kun," Moka's soft voice called, shaking him lightly. He blinked, turning to his pink-haired girlfriend. "Pay attention." she scolded, crossing her legs. Naruto found his eyes drawn to those legs. Moka put her hand on his chin and lifted his head up, pouting. Naruto grinned apologetically.

"You never said what to pay attention to." Moka shook her head, in spite of the small smile on her face. Deciding to start paying attention to their teacher, he saw the word "Club" written on the board.

"Starting today," Nekonome-sensei began, "you will all join clubs!" Naruto raised a brow. Why clubs? "Each club is based on a human activity, so you will be able to better blend into the human world. Also, you'll be able to better maintain your human form while performing activities!" one student raised his hand, asking where she learned to keep her true form concealed. She responded by scratching his face repeatedly. "Any other questions?" silence. "Good. Now, go over the list of available clubs and see which ones fit you! Be sure to check out my newspaper club too!" Naruto immediately felt himself being pulled out of his chair and dragged out into the hall. He laughed at the petite vampire's exuberance.

"Come on, Naruto-kun! There's so many clubs we could try!" she cheerfully exclaimed as she dragged her less than enthused boyfriend through the busy hall, oblivious to the lustful looks she was getting from the other boys. Through the crowd, Moka could barely make out the sight of Tsukune being likewise dragged around by Kurumu. The two girls caught each other's eye and met up in the middle of the busy hall.

"So which club are you two going to join?" Moka asked. Unlike her inner self, Outer Moka was fairly nice to Kurumu, though that was likely because Outer Moka was pretty much kindness incarnate.

"I'm not sure yet." Kurumu responded, restraining herself from glaring at the kitsune behind Moka.

"Hey, Tsukune." Naruto greeted as if he was only half awake. Tsukune raised a hand, waving at the blonde. "Are you as bored by this as I am?" he asked.

"Not really, Naruto-san. The clubs are strange, but interesting. It's going to be hard to decide."

"I'll just sign up with whatever club Moka chooses in the end. None of this really matters to me…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, yawning.

"Why's that, Naruto-san? Isn't the goal of this academy to make it easier for ayakashi to blend in with humans?"

"That's the academy's goal, but I have no intention of living in the human world. Once I get my sixth tail, I'll be able to take control of my family's clan from my Kaa-chan, and she'll be able to finally relax with my Tou-san."

"So you'll live in the Yokai realm?" Tsukune asked.

"Specifically the Kitsune realm. We've separated from the rest of the ayakashi for safety measures. I just hope Moka-chan comes with me…"

"So you think you guys are going to last that long?" Tsukune asked curiously, only to get a blank look from the blonde.

"Tsukune, I am able to tell by scent alone who my mate will be. I've known that I would end up with Moka since we were 8. It's not a question of if we'll stay together, it's what she wants to do once we graduate." Tsukune nodded, forming an 'O' with his mouth. Tsukune felt a tug on his arm and turned to see a beautiful girl with long black hair clad in an unbuttoned academy top over a bikini top and a wrap around her waist that looked somewhat like a sari.

"You're more than welcome to try the swimming club. I'm the captain, Tamao Ichinose." she introduced, giving Tsukune a warm and inviting smile. A great many boys jumped at the invitation. Tsukune shot a questioning gaze to his group of friends. Kurumu didn't seem to care one way or another, while Moka seemed apprehensive. Naruto was grimacing, his arm around Moka.

Kurumu latched onto Tsukune's arm, not noticing the annoyance flitting across Tamao's features briefly before vanishing without a trace. "Let's check it out, Tsukune-kun." she turned to Naruto and Moka. "You can come if you want." she pulled the dark haired teen along, following after Tamao. Naruto tightened his grip on Moka, his grimace refusing to fade. He looked down at her and saw her looking up at him.

"Well, I suppose it'd be a nice reprieve from this cramped hallway. We can just sit together." he offered. Moka looked up at him, surprised.

"You don't want to swim?" she asked.

"Ever smelled a wet fox? Not pleasant." he said. Moka giggled.

"Okay. Let's go." the couple followed after the crowd of boys.

Academy Rooftop

Naruto smirked, mildly amused at the way the boys in this academy were acting. If it had breasts and a nice ass, they would trip over each other to get to it. Luckily, they left Moka alone, either being distracted by all the other women or kept away by the glare he sent them whenever they got too close. Naruto made sure that the table he and Moka sat at was out of splash range, but close enough that they could still see the others. He was aware of her aversion to water, so he was fully prepared to incinerate any water coming their way. He noticed that Moka was more relaxed than she otherwise would be. "So," he said, drawing her attention, "do you have any clubs you might want to join yet?"

"Not yet," she said, "I mean, there are a few interesting ones, but…"

"Nothing that really grabs you, huh?" she nodded. "Well, you've got a few days to decide now." he leaned back in his chair.

"What about you?" Moka asked.

"I'll just join whatever one you pick." he said casually. Moka smiled faintly at him.

"There isn't much that gathers your interest, is there?"

"Other than you and ramen, not really." Moka shook her head at his uncaring attitude. She looked back at the pool and was rewarded with the sight of Kurumu and Tamao playing a sort of tug of war with Tsukune in the middle. When she pointed this out to Naruto, the blonde nearly burst out laughing. The light hearted moment was immediately interrupted by a loud shout.

With Tsukune & Kurumu

Tsukune blushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Tamao was giving him a rather "personal" instruction, while Kurumu was always VERY close to him wearing her skimpy bikini. Between the two of them, he could easily pass for a tomato. The two girls' competition for him eventually devolved into a comical tug of war. He grimaced as his arms were nearly ripped out of their sockets. Just as his arms seemed as though they were about to break, he heard a male student shout, making Kurumu release him. He found himself now in Tamao's grip. He didn't pay much attention to that, paying closer attention to the student who was desperately swimming away from two girls from the swimming club.

"What the hell!" the student shouted, "Why are you biting me?" the girls caught up to him and latched their mouths onto his forearms. He winced in pain before opening his mouth in a silent scream. His body suddenly aged at an absurdly fast rate, turning him into an old man. At that sight, the boys of the academy shouted and swam to the edges of the pool, quickly trying to leave the pool. The girls of the swimming club, however, were far faster. Even the few who managed to jump out were not safe. Tsukune watched in horror as one of the girls jumped out of the pool, revealing her fish-like lower body and her more amphibian form. She latched onto the boy, pulling him back into the pool.

"W-What the?" his voice quivered with fear. He only then remembered whose grasp he was still in.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Tamao asked amusedly, "Never seen a mermaid before?"

'_Mer-Mermaids?_' it was official. Humans knew next to nothing about ayakashi. These were not even remotely close to the gentle mermaids that humans liked to portray in common media nowadays.

"Oh, don't worry, Tsukune." Tamao assured the captive teen, "You're special. I've been waiting since the opening ceremony to do this!" glowing lines appeared along her jaw line. "You smell so nice… like a human…" the lines broke apart, revealing a mouth with rows of sharp teeth, resembling a shark's mouth. "Now I get to eat you!" Tsukune tried to pull away from the mermaid, but her grip was iron.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu sped forward, slashing the mermaid across the face with her claws, and pulled Tsukune away from the temporarily incapacitated mermaid. They pulled themselves out of the pool, trying to get as far away from the edge as they could.

"You won't get away, you bitch!" Tamao roared, jumping out of the pool, her club jumping with her.

"Who's in the mood for a fish fry?" Kurumu spun around quick enough to barely duck the gigantic stream of flame sent screaming towards the shocked mermaids. The heat of the blaze caused a dense mist to appear, nearly evaporating the pool. Mermaids shrieked in intense pain as they were burned alive. Just as quickly as the flame erupted, it faded, leaving the scent of charred fish meat and the sounds of mermaids attempting to scream. Kurumu opened her eyes, having nearly glued them shut from the intense heat, and saw Naruto standing over her, hand extended. A small plume of smoke was coming from his palm. She looked closer and saw a singe mark. He had actually used such a hot flame that his own skin couldn't totally absorb the damage? "You alright?" she blinked, seeing that he was looking at _her_, not Tsukune.

"I… uh…" Kurumu was too confused to coherently respond. They had agreed to stop trying to kill one another, that was all. She had expected him to protect Tsukune, but why protect her?

Naruto, seeing the succubus' confusion, turned away from her. "Don't over think it, succubus. You saved Tsukune, and that means I can't let you die. At least, not unless I'm the cause of your death." Kurumu smiled in spite of the threat. His tone said more about his actions than his words. He wasn't nearly as aggressive as he was when he really wanted to kill her.

"N-Naruto-san…" Tsukune said, his voice shaking, "D-Did you…" he pointed out to the remains of the pool, where the twitching remains of the mermaids of the swimming club laid. Naruto shook his head.

"They're still alive, Tsukune. I think so, anyway… I used a hotter flame than I did when I fought Kurumu… The water caught most of it, though, so there shouldn't be any fatal wounds." he scratched his cheek, wondering if he may have used a little too much power. He reached down and helped Tsukune stand up. "You alright?" Tsukune nodded.

"Well, I guess swimming club is out…" Tsukune commented. Naruto laughed. After Tsukune and Kurumu changed back into their uniforms, the group headed back downstairs. To their surprise, the hallway was now mostly clear, the few people left signing up for the last few spots in certain clubs.

"Oh, there you four are!" they turned around to see Nekonome-sensei coming up to them. "So, have you all decided on which club you're going to join?"

"Well…" seeing their reluctance to answer, the feline teacher seemed happy.

"Great! Then you can join my newspaper club! No one's joined yet, and it's almost on the verge of collapsing." Naruto blinked. Was she always so cheerful?

"Newspaper club?" Naruto was skeptical.

"We'd love to, sensei!" Moka exclaimed happily. She turned to her boyfriend. "Come on, Naruto-kun! It sounds like fun!" Naruto smiled, putting his arm around Moka.

"Alright. I'm in, too, sensei."

"Oh, us too, sensei!" Kurumu said, still holding onto Tsukune's arm. Tsukune looked at Naruto and smiled uneasily.

The Next Day

Naruto bit back a chuckle as Kurumu attempted to suffocate Tsukune with her breasts. They were waiting for Nekonome-sensei to arrive and explain just what they would be doing in the newspaper club. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for joining! Let's run a newspaper!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed.

"Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune began, having been saved from Kurumu's suffocating valley, "there are only four members… are we the only ones in the club?"

"Oh, of course not!" she said. The door slowly creaked open. "Here's the other member right now!"

"I'm so sorry for being late, sensei." a smooth voice said. The door opened fully to reveal a boy roughly their age with brown eyes and slightly shaggy black hair held back by a red headband. He opted not to wear the tie to the male uniform, instead wearing the collar open to show a wolf head pendant. He was also, curiously enough, holding two bouquets of flowers. "Hello. I am Ginei Morioka, your editor." he smiled charmingly and handed Moka and Kurumu the bouquets. "I have never had such beautiful staff members before. I only wish I could have found a flower that matched your beauty." Tsukune blinked, then turned, wide-eyed at the growl Naruto uttered as the shaggy haired boy focused his gaze on Moka.

"Ask Gin any questions you might have. After all, he's your upperclassman!" Nekonome-sensei instructed. Gin smiled, specifically directed at the girls. "Now, I have a faculty meeting, so Gin will run the meeting." she headed out the door, "Try to get along, and everything will be just fine!" once she left, Gin turned to the group.

"Now, then. Our goal is simple, to publish the school newspaper! We are to uncover anything and everything of interest to this school and showing it to the populace, even if it means our lives!" he put his hands on the teacher's desk, leaning forward. "This isn't a club for slackers. You'll be put to work in this club." Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka gulped at the seriousness of his tone, while Naruto just yawned.

"Well, he seems like a strong leader…" Moka hesitantly commented. None of them noticed Gin's smirk.

"But," he said, gaining their attention once more, "The most important thing is to have fun!" he smiled at the group. He held up a poster of Nekonome-sensei that was essentially and advertisement of the newspaper club. "Now, could you hang this poster on the back wall?" he gave the poster to Moka and pulled out a stack, handing another to Kurumu. He handed the stack off to Tsukune and headed to the back wall, pulling two chairs with him. He put them against the wall so that Moka and Kurumu could hang up the poster. The girls stepped up on the chairs.

"Are you sure you want us to hang it this high up?" Moka asked. Gin nodded.

"No, a bit higher." he said.

"Higher than this?" Kurumu asked, trying to reach higher up.

"No, much higher." he said, gesturing for them to reach higher. Tsukune stared at the strange sophomore, holding a poster to hand to Moka. Naruto was holding the stack, also eying the upperclassman. They both raised a brow as he crouched down and looked up, a blush creeping up on his face.

'_Where's he looking?_' Tsukune thought, following Gin's line of sight. He felt his jaw tighten. '_He's looking up their skirts!_' Tsukune was about to say something, but he suddenly found Naruto's hand clamped around his mouth.

"I know his type." he whispered. "Say something and he'll just deny it. I'll handle it, you just watch the girls." Tsukune nodded, taking the stack from Naruto, who headed over to the upperclassman. Naruto grabbed the back of Gin's collar and hauled him to his feet. "Can I have a word with you? Alone?" Gin, to his credit, kept a cool face, nodding and gesturing towards the door. As soon as the door shut behind them, Gin suddenly found Naruto's hands on his collar. "I saw what you were doing, Gin."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." the sophomore smoothly replied. Naruto frowned.

"I know your type very well, Gin. Know this: Moka is my girlfriend. Stay away from her."

"Are you afraid I'm going to steal her from you?" he asked, a mild smirk forming on his face. He immediately got a smirk back.

"Please. Moka would never leave me for you, and that's a fact. The thought of you leering at her upsets me, though, and I know she doesn't appreciate those sorts of looks." Naruto released Gin's collar. "Understand?" Naruto let out a low growl before heading back inside without waiting for Gin's answer. Gin smirked.

"We'll see about that, Naruto-san…"

The Next Day

"What did you and Gin-sempai talk about?" Moka asked as she and Naruto headed to class. Naruto had come back into the classroom in a bit of a mood, and refused to answer any of her questions. Tsukune seemed to know something about it, but he kept quiet as well.

"Moka-chan… I'd really rather keep it between me and Gin." Naruto sighed. He didn't want her to know that their sempai was trying to look up her skirt. He could anticipate the reactions already. He knew that Inner Moka didn't tolerate people looking at her body that way, save for him. She _welcomed _his attention. Outer Moka would likely be extremely embarrassed to find out that he had seen her panties. Unlike Inner Moka, Outer was much shyer about that sort of thing. She blushed whenever Naruto said anything regarding her physical attractiveness. Were she to hear about some strange boy peeking at her, she would surely be mortified.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, please?" she pouted, leaning her head on his shoulder. Naruto chuckled and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"No fair using those eyes, Moka-chan." Naruto frowned briefly, trying to think of how to say it without making her embarrassed. "Alright, Gin was… uh, checking out you and Kurumu." he said, struggling at first to phrase his statements properly. "I saw the way he was looking at you, and I hated it." he wrapped his arm around the petite vampiress. "The idea of any guy looking at you that way makes my blood boil."

"Naruto-kun…" Moka blushed. She remembered Kushina telling her about kitsune mating habits when she was younger, warning her about how possessive some got. "Naruto-kun, you know I'm not going to leave you for anyone else, right?" she asked. Naruto smiled.

"Of course. I just don't like anyone looking at you like you're just a piece of meat. You're so much more than what those guys see, and I'm not just talking about Inner Moka." Moka smiled, leaning into him.

Gin frowned, seeing their closeness. His plan was to see if he could find anything he could use to drive a wedge between the young couple. Unfortunately, there seemed to be nothing. Nothing he could use to drive them apart. Seeing two freshmen girls pass by, he opted to see if he could glean any information from them. "Excuse me, girls?" they turned to face him. Upon seeing his face, they both giggled flirtatiously. "May I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want!" they eagerly answered. He gestured over to Naruto and Moka.

"What can you tell me about Naruto and Moka?" the girls adopted pondering expressions briefly.

"Well, everyone knows they're a couple." one of them supplied.

"Yeah. They've been dating since the first day of school." the other said.

"But how close are they?" Gin asked.

"Well, I heard someone say they saw Moka kissing Naruto's neck while he was pretty much feeling her up…"

"Oh! I heard that too!" Gin raged. Kissing on the neck? Feeling Moka up?

"Gah!" he gripped his head in anger. "That's not right!" the girls blinked, stepping away from the raging sophomore. Once his tantrum subsided, Gin looked back to where Naruto and Moka were and saw Tsukune talking to Naruto. The dark haired boy seemed nervous about something. Naruto said something to the boy, grinning as he did, and hooked an arm around the boy's neck. "So they're friends… Maybe I can use that…"

After Class

Tsukune headed out of his last class and found himself being accosted by Gin. "Tsukune!"

"Oh, uh," Tsukune turned around, still remembering what he saw the upperclassman do. "Hi, Gin-san…"

"Come with me," Gin said, "We're having the club meeting on the roof today." Tsukune nodded, following the shaggy haired teen. To his confusion, Gin led him behind the school.

"I thought you said we were meeting on the roof?" Tsukune said, obviously confused.

"Did I say that? Heheheh…" Gin smiled walking past Tsukune.

"You know, you should consider yourself lucky Naruto-san told me not to say anything about what you did yesterday." Tsukune said, still angry at the upperclassman peeking at his friends.

"Oh, so you listen to whatever Naruto says? Are you his friend or his puppet?" Gin asked. Tsukune blinked.

"What?" what was he talking about?

"Well, I can only guess that you wanted to tell the girls about it, and you didn't because Naruto said not to. Why? Does Naruto always know best?" Gin goaded. Tsukune frowned at the shaggy haired boy.

"I trust Naruto-san. He's my friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Naruto-san, Moka-san, and Kurumu-san are my friends!" he shouted. "What are you getting at, Gin?"

"Well, it just seems like Naruto doesn't hold you in a very high regard." Gin shrugged. This was going to be tougher than he thought. "I'm usually pretty perceptive of people, and it doesn't seem like Naruto really cares about you." he saw Tsukune ball his hands into fists. Good, he was getting to him.

Kurumu frowned. She saw Gin approach Tsukune and tell him about some meeting on the roof, something that she hadn't been informed of. Since Naruto and Moka weren't around, she assumed they hadn't been either. Gin's actions weren't making a lot of sense. He has a mysterious talk with Naruto that the blonde refused to talk about, and now he's trying to convince Tsukune that he has no friends. What was his game? She blinked, confused, as she heard Gin instruct Tsukune to look through a window into the room behind the school. '_Wait_,' she thought, '_I know that room! That's the girls locker room!_'

"You know," Gin said as Tsukune approached the window, "Moka and Kurumu are quite beautiful. The gossip doesn't do them justice!" Tsukune paused, turning to face Gin, his brows furrowed in confusion. "My goal is Moka, but Naruto already doesn't trust me…" Tsukune stepped towards Gin.

"So that's what this is? You're just trying to get Moka to yourself!" he accused. Gin shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that's the short version."

"Moka would never be with someone like you!"

"What makes you so certain?" Gin fired back, "I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." at this point, Tsukune desperately wished he was as strong as Naruto or Moka. Then he'd be able to shut Gin up. "Now, all my sources say that you're the weak link in the little group. I figured you'd be my way in, but I gave you too little credit."

"I told you to leave it to me, Tsukune." Gin turned around, hearing Naruto's voice. His eyes widened, seeing Naruto and Kurumu standing behind him. "Kurumu came and got me after you revealed your little plot. I've gotta say, it's one of the worst ones I've heard. Even Kurumu here had a better plan than you." Kurumu huffed. "Sorry. So, Gin, you were going to use Tsukune to get to Moka… I may not have liked you before, but now I actually have a real reason. Tell me, Gin, do you know what a kitsune does when someone tries to take their mate?" Naruto held a gleeful smile on his face now. Gin narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Gin immediately found himself on the ground, clutching his cheek. Naruto was above him, fist extended.

"We kill that someone." Naruto finished, his eyes turning a fearsome vermillion.

"A kitsune, eh?" Gin stood back up, rubbing his cheek. "It's pretty uncommon for Yokai academy to get a student who's an upper tier ayakashi. Most of the students here are in the lower tier." Gin cracked his neck. "So, let's settle this in the old way, eh? Winner gets Moka?" Naruto laughed.

"You could never beat me, Gin. That's not overconfidence, it's truth. Only a vampire could contest me." Gin smirked.

"Maybe any other day." Gin's teeth lengthened into sharp fangs. His hands became claws as his hands sprouted fur. His jaw changed into a muzzle, his ears pulled back to sit atop his head. Gin let out a fierce howl, staring down Naruto. "But today, the moon is on my side!"

"A werewolf, huh? Impressive, but still not enough." Gin howled, bolting towards Naruto. Naruto caught one of his claws, but wasn't fast enough to catch the other one, getting slashed across the chest as a result. Naruto grit his teeth, kicking the wolfman on the snout. "Sad, sad, sad…" Naruto said, scratching the wounds on his chest that were already healing. "Werewolves are indeed upper tier ayakashi, but one as young as you is no threat to me. Your power is reliant on your age, like a vampire's. Unlike Moka-chan, however, you weren't gifted with incredible powers, just speed."

"Even if you are stronger than me, it won't make a difference if you can't hit me! I'm still faster than you!" Gin suddenly found Naruto's hand around his throat.

"And when was that established? Gin, you seem to be ignorant of a kitsune's abilities. Let me inform you." Gin struggled to escape Naruto's grasp, but found that Naruto's hand was like a vice. "We have strength surpassing that of all but vampires, speed equaling most werewolves, and we can freely manipulate the elements. We also have our special techniques, as the legends say." Gin grit his teeth, forced to revert to his human form to escape his grip. "So tell me, Gin, do you still think you can win?" Gin rubbed his throat, coughing.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka shouted, rushing into the alley. "What are you doing!" she looked around, seeing Gin on the floor, coughing. "D-Did you attack Gin-sempai?"

"Uh, well…"

"Naruto-kun!" Moka gasped. "You knew there was nothing to worry about with Gin! Why would you attack him?"

"Y-Yeah, Naruto-san, why?" Gin said. Naruto growled at the man.

"_You_ be quiet!" Moka stared at Naruto, shocked.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong with you? I told you, I'm not going to leave you for another man."

"I know, Moka-chan. This is-"

"What? What is this? What reason could you have to attack Gin-sempai?" Kurumu's eyes widened at Naruto's reaction. She had expected him to defend his actions to Moka, to stand his ground. Instead, his eyes returned to their usual blue, his body relaxed, and Naruto turned away.

"If you don't trust me enough to believe me before defending him, then I don't see the point." Moka reached out for the blonde, only to catch air, for he quickly walked away.

"Naruto-kun!" she had hoped he would turn around. He didn't.

Unseen by all, Gin smirked. '_Not how I planned, but I suppose it'll work_."

Later

Tsukune found the air very prickly, as Naruto was nowhere to be found. He checked his dorm room, his favorite tree, everywhere he knew Naruto liked to relax. Moka was much easier to find, but she was in a rather depressing mood. Kurumu was trying to cheer her up, but to no avail. Gin had repeatedly tried to speak to Moka, but the blue haired succubus always chased him away without fail. Tsukune was glad for that.

"We need to find Naruto. I may not like him, but he and Moka are a perfect fit." Kurumu whispered to the dark haired boy.

"I've looked everywhere. It's like he just vanished."

"Well, I'll stay with Moka, to keep that wolf away from her. You find Naruto!" Tsukune nodded, heading out the door.

Forest

Tsukune found himself wandering through the forest, remembering that Naruto liked to train here occasionally. He froze as he heard a crackling flame in the distance. '_That's gotta be him!_' he ran off in the direction of the sound. As he ventured closer, he indeed saw Naruto. The blonde boy was firing blasts of fire at an already burning tree. He was about to step forward to gain the kitsune's attention, but he froze when he saw Naruto's form begin to bulge. He peered around, trying to get a better view, and saw a dense energy, consisting of black and white orbs, gathering in front of his mouth. Once all the orbs had gathered in front of Naruto in the form of a single large orb, Naruto proceeded to _swallow the orb_. Naruto's body bulged greatly, causing the buttons on his shirt to pop off. With an enormous roar, the orb was fired in the form of a gigantic beam that incinerated everything in the direction of the burning tree. Naruto, now back to his normal shape, sunk to the floor, panting. "Fuck…" he gasped.

"N-N-Naruto-san?" Naruto's head snapped around to Tsukune. Tsukune shivered at Naruto's gaze. It was fury incarnate. Upon seeing that it was Tsukune, his gaze softened and he visibly relaxed.

"What do you want, Tsukune?" his done was dispassionate and serious, a tone Tsukune had yet to hear from the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"Blowing off steam and practicing a new technique. No luck yet. Too unstable…" the blonde began to mumble to himself, saying something about "white and black youki" and how they weren't "balanced right" yet.

"Naruto-san, Moka-san really misses you." Tsukune was shocked as Naruto's eyes immediately grew somber. He looked as though he had just been told his best friend died. He said nothing, merely continuing to look at Tsukune with that somber look. After an almost torturous amount of silence, Naruto finally spoke.

"I-Is she doing okay? What about Gin?"

"She's barely spoken since you walked away." Tsukune reported. "What's going on with you two? This is just a fight. Couples fight all the time, right?"

"Tsukune, I'd have thought you'd understand just how much kitsune are driven by instinct after the incident with Kurumu. Moka is the perfect mate for me. I likely won't find another woman to provoke a reaction from me. Mates, even ones who haven't consummated, are connected. We tend to share emotions, feelings. The fact that she doesn't trust me on the Gin thing hurts, which is why I'm acting this way." Tsukune didn't know what to say. "As for Moka-chan, I was her very first friend, and I'm her first boyfriend. I'm sure my walking away hurt her just as much, if not more, than her lack of trust hurt me."

"Then you two need to talk!" Tsukune said, hauling the still panting kitsune to his feet. "Forget Gin, Naruto-san. Moka-san is a trusting person. Maybe if she knew what Gin did, she wouldn't be so upset." Naruto shook his head.

"That isn't what upset her. I walked away from her. I shouldn't have done that. It's my fault, Tsukune." Tsukune pushed Naruto, trying to get him to walk out of the forest.

"Then you need to go and apologize! Moka will start talking, then!" Naruto turned back, looking at Tsukune. "You guys are my friends. You guys shouldn't be fighting, especially because of a guy like Gin. Don't give him the pleasure of splitting you guys apart." Naruto smiled, putting his hand on Tsukune's shoulder gratefully.

"Thanks, Tsukune." Tsukune smiled at his blonde friend, who suddenly took off. Tsukune ran after him, trying to keep up with the speedy blonde.

With Kurumu & Moka

"C'mon, Moka, say something!" Kurumu sighed loudly as the vampire continued to remain silent. She functioned perfectly, she just refused to speak. Unbeknownst to her, however, the vampire was indeed speaking, just not outwardly.

'_Idiot!_' Inner Moka seethed. '_You'd trust that dog over Naruto-kun? What's wrong with you?_'

'_Naruto-kun was being violent for no visible reason._' Outer Moka retorted.

'_I'll say it again. Idiot! We share our memories. You know that Naruto is never needlessly violent. The ONLY time you could even REMOTELY say that was the thing with Kurumu, and even then, he had a reason!_' Inner Moka was furious. Outer Moka was FAR too trusting for her tastes. She would have HELPED Naruto pummel the wolf. '_I would trust Naruto with my life, as he would with me. I know he'd trust his life to you as well, Omote. Would you trust him with your life?_' Outer Moka immediately responded.

'_Of course!_'

'_Then get our fox back!_' Inner Moka shouted. Moka smiled, standing up. Kurumu blinked at the sudden movement. She soon found herself forced to race after the pink haired girl as she suddenly took off.

Naruto's Tree

"Naruto-san, why are we here?" Tsukune asked Naruto as he leaned against the tree, panting. Naruto had bolted towards this destination, and now stood next to it, patiently looking towards the school.

"Like I said, Tsukune, kitsune trust their instincts. Mine led me here." Tsukune was about to ask him another question, but he caught sight of a dash of pink hair in the distance.

"Is that-" he blinked as Naruto took off like a bullet towards that pink hair. He sighed deeply before heading after Naruto.

Moka ran where her inner self directed her. Soon enough, she saw Naruto's blonde hair, and immediately tuned everything else out, even her inner self's voice. She leapt into Naruto's arms, happily accepting the loving kiss he delivered. She sighed, relishing in the familiar taste of his lips and the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

Kurumu stopped next to Tsukune. She had a large smile on her face at the sight of the vampiress and the kitsune mending their relationship. "It's all so romantic!" she exclaimed. Tsukune smiled. Their group was mended. Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for them.

* * *

**And done! Wow, this came out fast! I'm surprised it only took me this long to write. Now, the Naruto/Moka thing might seem weird to some, but come on, that was completely in character for Outer Moka. She is WAY too trusting! I hope that you recognized the technique Naruto was practicing in the forest! It's an important subplot later on. **

**Gin isn't really my favorite character, but he's a necessary evil. I'm trying my hardest to keep him in character, but I think I might have missed the mark a bit. Tell me what you think!**

**Now, I really want to know what you all thought of this chapter, so take a few minutes of your time to review my story! If you do, the next chapter will come with cookies!**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


End file.
